Training and Feelings
by sheltie
Summary: May is in a slump, but gets a boost from her biggest supporter. Sorry suck at summaries.


**Training and Feelings**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

**A/N: An Advanceshipping one-shot**

May sat alone in a Pokémon Center trying to figure out what went wrong. She was so close on winning her third ribbon, but like all the contests before she lost. She didn't understand it at all. She trained practically everyday. She created a style all her own and was very good at it even Drew commented on it. But still she hasn't yet won her third ribbon and the weight of those losses were beginning to weigh her down.

"Excuse me, are you May?" Nurse Joy asked shaking May from her depressive thoughts

May nodded

"I have a message for you" Nurse Joy said handing her a piece of paper

May took it and thanked Nurse Joy. She looked at and saw her named and wondered who wrote to her.

_Well I'm not going to find out by just staring at it_ May thought

May opened it and began to read:

_Dear May_

_I'm hoping this gets to you soon as I'm making my way to Jhoto to see you. I'm doing fine here in Sinnoh, but thought I deserved a little break so I decided to come see you and see how you are doing. I know that you are probably dominating the contests there and probably have your fifth ribbon by now. I'm going to be at the Riverwood Pokémon Center and I hope to see you there._

_Ash_

May couldn't help, but let a few tears fall as she felt like she had now disappointed Ash. But that didn't last as she reread the letter and felt her heart lighten up as she read the part where he is here in Jhoto. She wasted no time packing and heading off to Riverwood in hopes to see her best friend.

--

**Meanwhile in Riverwood **

Ash Ketchum had just finished training and now was taking a break

_Wonder if May got my letter yet?_ Ash wondered

He settled back relaxing letting the cool grass sooth his tired muscles. He grinned at all the adventures he's had over the course of his journey starting when he first got Pikachu. He looked around and saw his best friend playing with his other Pokémon.

--

May ran as fast as she could to get to Riverwood, which thankfully wasn't too far though she hoped to be there before dark so she could see Ash.

_I can't wait to see Ash. He always knows what to do to make me feel better and not to mention he can help me train like before_ May thought

May got to Riverwood in record time and as she caught her breath she scanned the area hoping to find Ash before she checked the Center. She spotted him lying on the grass. She ran as fast as she could to her best friend.

Ash was half asleep when he heard someone squealing and before he could fully get up and look around someone knocked him down.

"Ash, it's so great to see you again, I've missed you so much" May squealed with delight in Ash's ear

Ash cringed a bit

"It's great to see you too May, but could you get off me" Ash said grinning as he tried to ignore the ringing in his ear

May blushed as she realized the position they were in and immediately got up and helped her friend to his feet.

"It's good to see you May, I hope you didn't run all the way here?" Ash said smiling

May blushed

"How did you know?" she asked

Ash just shrugged in response

The two talked about their separate adventures and how they were doing in their training as they headed back toward the Pokémon Center.

"So, do you have all your ribbons yet?" Ash asked

May looked down and shook her head sadly

Ash frowned

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I was doing so well, but lately I've been having trouble and I can't figure out what I am doing wrong?" May said a letting a little of her frustration shine through

Ash placed a comforting arm around May

"I'll help you in anyway I can May, I promise" Ash vowed

"Really Ash, you'd do that for me?" May said wiping a tear away

Ash just smiled, "Of course May, you're my friend and I always help my friends"

May smiled at the thought of training with Ash once again

--

After the two ate they went back outside to begin training

"Alright now, since I haven't seen any of your contests since we parted, why don't we have a little contest battle to see how you've improved" Ash said

May nodded

The battle went fairly well and May was amazed at how much better Ash was since she last saw him. Ash on the other hand paid close attention on May's technique so he could help her figure out where she goes wrong each time. After the battle May plopped down in the grass.

"I did it again, I messed up" May said frowning

"Don't fret May, this was just a assessment battle, now I can help you work on your problems and then you can totally dominate your contests" Ash said sitting next to May grinning at the brunette

"You think?" May asked hopefully

"I know you can May" Ash said firmly

May nodded she knew Ash could help her. He's been helping her since she started her journey and she knew that she'd never be this good and have gone so far without him by her side.

May smiled brightly

"What's got you so happy?" Ash asked noting the brunette's smile

"I'm just excited training with you again" May said with a her smile still on her face

Ash nodded

"Yeah, it's going to be great training with you again, I mean Dawn is nice and all, but she doesn't allow me to help her train very much and I miss that" Ash said smiling sadly

"Well, I'm here to remedy that" May said with the smile still on her face

Ash pulled May into a hug

--

The training continued and May felt better and more confident with each passing day

"I think you're getting your edge back May" Ash commented after one of their training sessions

"You think? I feel like I'm back to where I was at when we were traveling together" May said smiling

Ash nodded

"May, you're a great coordinator and you will go far I know it" Ash said proudly

May blushed at this

"Ash, you've got to stop saying things like this" May mumbled as she was embarrassed

"Why? I know it's true" Ash said with conviction

May shook her head and smiled

_Where does he get all his optimism?_ May thought shaking her head

--

Later that night May was awake lying on her side. She then got bored and went for a walk.

_Why can't I stop thinking about Ash? _May thought

_**It's because you like him as more than a friend**_ a voice said

"That's crazy, I don't like Ash like that, he's my best friend that's all" May said

_**Whatever, quit denying it**_the voice said snappishly

"I'm not denying anything, because there is nothing to deny, I don't have those kind of feeling for Ash" May said stubbornly

_**God, can you be in any deeper**_ the voice said in an exasperated tone

"What's that supposed to me?" May said angrily

_**It means, oh dense one that you're so deep in denial that you can go swimming in it**_ the voice said

"You're crazy" May said

_**You're the one who's talking to yourself**_ the voice said in a smug tone

May paused and realized the voice was right, she was going crazy, That was the reason she had these strange thoughts about her best friend. It explained everything.

--

The next day May was so distracted that she wasn't putting her all into the training session

"May? Is there something wrong?" Ash asked with worry

May snapped her head up

"No, there's nothing wrong Ash" May said quickly

Ash stared at the brunette coordinator for a few minutes hoping to figure out if she was lying to him or not, but decided to think about it later now was training time.

When that time came Ash sat thinking about the brunette coordinator.

_I wonder what going on with May? She's seems distracted somehow?_ Ash thought

_**Maybe it's because of you**_ a voice said that sounded like Misty for some reason

_Me? What did I do?_

_**Oh God you're so dense**_ said Misty

_Huh?_

_**She's acting different around because she likes you**_ said Misty in an exasperated tone

_She does? But that doesn't make any sense_ Ash thought

_**You are so annoyingly dense it's not funny. It doesn't have to make sense, the only thing you need to do is think of how you are going to handle it**_ said Misty

Ash was totally bewildered by this, but shrugged it off and went to get something to eat

--

May sighed as she rested against a tree wondering what to do with these new strange feelings.

"When did things become so complicated?" May said out loud

_**When you started to see your best friend in a new light**_ the voice said with a bit of sarcasm

"You again?" May said with a growl

_**Yes it's me, who else would it be, the tooth fairy**_ the voice said in a sarcastic tone

"Sorry, but I'm still not used to talking to voices in my head" May said with a sigh

_**Well get used to it, since I'm going to be around til you admit your feeling to a certain Pokémon trainer**_ the voice said

"But it's just not possible, I can't have feelings for Ash" May said whining a bit

_**Oh will you get stop this and just admit that you love the guy**_ the voice said

"I don't love him" May shouted

"You don't love who?"

May spins around and sees Ash looking at with a befuddled look on his face

"Um, I don't love Drew, that's it I don't love Drew" May said

Ash just stares at May like he was trying to figure something out

"Ash, is everything alright?" May asked

Ash shakes his head

Yeah, I'm alright just thinking" Ash said

"Don't strain yourself" May giggles

Ash glared at May and rush towards her, which cause May to yelp and run away from the trainer. The two spend the rest of the day chasing one another and acting like they hadn't a care in the world.

--

The two plopped to the ground exhausted from all the running around they did

"You're getting slower Ash" May said in between breathes

"Look who's talking" Ash said as he tried to catch his breath

"I'm not the one who couldn't keep up" May said smirking slightly

Ash wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned to look at May. When he did, he noticed things he never noticed before when they used to travel together. He noticed the curves of her body and how they made his blood boil with desire. He noticed how her hair was shiny and silky, which made him wonder if he could run his hands through it would it feel silky. But what captured him was her face. Her beautiful blue eyes that shimmer in the light and glow in the dark. Her smile that made his heart race. That mouth, how he pondered what it feel against his. He shook his head trying to rid himself of these un-pure thoughts of his best friend.

"Ash? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Ash answered

"You've been staring at me for a while and I was getting worried" May said

"It's nothing, I think I just zoned out for a bit there" Ash said

"Okay"

"Come on, we better head back before it gets dark" Ash said getting up

May nodded

--

That night Ash couldn't get to sleep as he tossed and turned trying to. He decided after several minutes to get up and go for a walk hoping that would make him sleepy. He left the Center and headed in no particular direction.

_What's wrong with me?_ Ash thought

_**It's because you have feeling for your best friend**_Misty said

_You again, why won't you leave me alone_ Ash thought

_**Not until you realize your feelings for May and tell her**_ Misty said

_But I don't like her like that and even if I did she'd never like me like that and I don't feel like getting rejected_ Ash thought

_**You idiot, of course she likes you that way**_ Misty said

_How do you know_ Ash thought

_**I just do**_ Misty said confidently

"This is crazy, I'm arguing with myself" Ash said out loud

"Ash?"

Ash spun around to find May looking at him with a perplex look on her face

"Uh, hey May, what are you doing here?" Ash asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing" May said

"Well I couldn't really sleep and I thought a good walk could help" Ash said

May nodded

"What about you? Why are you out here?" Ash asked

"I was worried about you, I awoke and found you not there and there's was no note telling me where you went so I decide to look for you" May said

"I'm sorry to worry you May, I didn't mean to" Ash said

"That's alright Ash, I'm just glad you're alright" May said smiling now

Ash felt something stir in him that he's never felt before. This strange feeling was like he was going to be sick, but it also felt good which made no sense at all. How could you feel queasy and like it at the same time?

"Ash, is something wrong?" May asked as she noticed the strange look on the young trainer's face

"Huh, you say something May?" Ash asked shaking his head form the stupor he was in

"I was wonder if something was wrong" May said

"No, I don't think so" Ash said slowly

"Really, you look a little out of it" May commented

Ash could hear Misty's voice shouting at him to make a move, but Ash was at a lost of what to do since he's never been this position with a girl before.

"May, do you like anyone?" Ash asked

_**Way to go Mr subtle**_Misty said sarcastically

May froze

_Does he know?_ May thought

"Um, why do you ask?" May asked

"Just wondering that's all" Ash answered

May tried to figure out if Ash had a hidden agenda, but figured that Ash would never do that to her.

"Well, there is this one guy that I think I have feelings for, but I don't think, no I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean he's never shown anything to make me see differently" May said

Ash frowned

_So she does like someone_ Ash thought

_**That someone could be you, you know**_ Misty said

_It's most likely not_ Ash thought

_**Try some subtle questions and maybe you can get her to reveal who it is**_ Misty suggested

"Is the person you like me?" Ash asked

_**You idiot, do you know the meaning of the word subtle**_ Misty shouted

Ash inwardly cringed from the shout

May just gaped like a fish out of water, how was she supposed to answer when she doesn't even know the answer.

_**This is your big chance, now take it**_ the voice in May's head said

_But I told you I don't like Ash like that_ May thought

_**Will you give it a rest and just tell him and end it all**_ the voice said

"May?"

May looked up and saw Ash waiting patiently for her answer

"Um, well, it's this you see, um" May muttered

"You don't have to give me an answer if you don't want to May" Ash said

May felt relieved

_**You coward, don't just let that go, you have the perfect chance to do this. Who knows how many more you'll have**_ the voice shouted

Ash tuned to head back to the Center

"Ash wait" May called

Ash stopped

"What is it May?" Ash asked

"The person I like is well…" May said

Ash walked until he was close to May that she could his breath

"Is who, May?" Ash asked in a whisper

May looked up and found herself lost in Ash's eyes unable to look away her body went on autopilot. She leaned in and pressed her body against Ash's making the trainer tenses from the contact, but it didn't end there as May's body decided to take the next step as she got on her toes and kissed the young trainer.

Ash was confused at May's actions and then she pressed herself against him he felt every curve of her body meld with is and this made him very hot and bothered. But his torture was quick to end as he felt May capture his lips with hers.

_My god May's kissing me!_ Ash thought

_**Because she loves you, you idiot kiss he back**_ Misty shouted

Ash compiled and kissed May back with vigor. When they part both were breathing hard to catch their breath.

"May?"

"Well, I guess that answers your question" May said blushing as red as a ripe tomato

Ash nodded

"Come on we'd better head back it's late" May said taking Ash's hand

Ash still in a dazed was led by May back to the Center and the future

**End**

**A/N: That's it I'm done with this one. I hope you like it. Press that review button to let me know and thanks for reading.**


End file.
